One Fine Morning In Paris
by BrightBlueFlower
Summary: Kakashi liburan ke Paris untuk mencari ketenangan dambaannya. "Pardon…" "Hei! Apa kau sudah gila!" warning inside, berkenan RnR? :3


**BrightBlueFlower mempersembahkan**

**.**

**One Fine Morning in Paris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto keseluruhan dimiliki oleh Pak Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**OC, OOC, typo(s), Alur berantakan, bahasa sekenanya, Author ikut masuk naskah, gaje, abal, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi hari seorang Hatake Kakashi tidak pernah sedamai ini biasanya. Selalu ada percakapan berat tentang perusahaan, rencana pembangunan jaringan hotel baru, rapat mendadak yang kadang membuatnya melewatkan sarapan dan kehebohan-kehebohan lain. Hari ini, dalam liburannya di Paris, Kakashi Hatake mendapatkan salah satu kedamaian paginya. Secangkir kopi, ditemani beberapa potong _pastry_ dengan lapisan lelehan _butter_ di atasnya, dan Koran pagi ini melengkapi acara santai pagi Kakashi Hatake, sang wakil presiden direktur Hatake Group yang juga adalah pewaris tunggal takhta dinasti jaringan perhotelan Hatake.

Saat-saat seperti ini adalah yang paling dinantikan Kakashi setiap harinya. Duduk di balkon apartemen yang baru saja dibelinya, Kakashi membiarkan matahari pagi yang hangat menerpa kulitnya yang bisa dikatakan _flawless_ itu. Santai, tenang, tanpa tekanan, tidak diburu apapun. Sempurna. Sayangnya, seminggu setelah ini kenyamanan ini akan lenyap dan berganti dengan segala kerumitan urusan perushaan yang nantinya akan dipimpinnya. Resiko orang penting.

Kakashi sebenarnya tidak begitu fasih menggunakan bahasa Prancis. Dia sendiri juga masih menyayangkan kenapa akhirnya dia memilih Prancis sebagai destinasi liburan singkatnya dan juga menyesal sudah menolak membawa seseorang dari kantornya yang mahir berbahasa Prancis. Dia hanya berharap orang-orang Prancis yang ditemuinya nanti tidak mengajaknya bicara terlalu banyak atau melontarkan pertanyaan yang jawabannya panjang supaya dia tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk menjawabnya. Itu jelas akan menurunkan pamornya. Hanya saja, dia ingin liburannya kali ini berbeda dan jauh dari urusan perusahaan.

Dan lagi, pusat _Dior_ ada di sini. Ibunya pasti akan senang bila Kakashi membawa salah satu produk _fashion_ ternama itu sebagai oleh-oleh. Satu saja. Mungkin dua atau tiga? Untuk sepupunya juga. Dan anak perempuan sepupunya yang baru lahir itu. Keponakan laki-lakinya pasti iri kalau tidak diberi sesuatu. Jadi berapa itu? Lima?

_Itu terlalu banyak. Aku harus membeli koper tambahan di sini kalau semua anggota keluargaku dapat oleh-oleh._

Author : _maaf deh, situ kan kaya _-.-

_Kaya sih kaya, tapi nggak gini juga, kan? Sepupuku juga kaya. Dia bisa beli ini sendiri._

PRANG! BRAKK!

_What the hell...?!_

Larut dengan pikirannya, Kakashi terkejut ketika mendapat sebuah '_hadiah' _yang sepertinya jatuh dari langit. Seketika pagi cerah cerianya menjadi kabur, samar tertutup kekagetan yang dideritanya akibat sebuah pot tanah liat kecil yang jatuh di dekatnya menimpa pot bunga Lily miliknya. Dan pecah. Dan tanahnya menyebar kemana-mana. Dan balkonnya kotor. Yang benar saja! (yang bener aja! Gimana cara potnya mendarat di balkonnya Kakashi? Kan biasanya balkonnya sama panjang sama lebar. Nah lo…)

Kakashipun buru-buru bangkit, apalagi kalau bukan untuk marah-marah pada si pemilik pot itu. Untung saja pot itu tidak jatuh ke atas kepalanya. Untung saja pecahan pot itu tidak menggores kulitnya yang _flawless_ bercahaya.

Tepat saat Kakashi menengadah ke atas untuk mencari tahu siapa pemiliknya, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut _brunette_ berkilau yang lembut muncul, menjulurkan badannya ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan balkon Kakashi.

"_Pardon_…"

Gadis itu kelihatan menyesal dan bicara dengan bahasa Prancis yang fasih dengan pelafalan yang sempurna dan logat yang asli. Kakashi jadi teringat tentang kemampuannya yang 'sedikit' buruk untuk bahasa Prancis. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi, dia memutuskan tetap memakai bahasa Jepang. Siapa tahu gadis itu mengerti. Demam anime sudah sampai ke mancanegara kan? Paling tidak, seharusnya dia pernah mendengarnya. Bahasa Jepang maksudnya.

"Hei! Apa kau sudah gila?! Jangan taruh potmu di pinggiran balkon! Itu berbahaya! Benda itu bisa saja membunuhku!" dan Kakashi mengomel seperti orang tua ditambah dengan tangan di pinggang, sangat orang tua. Sudah lama juga Kakashi tidak mengomel seperti ini.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan bersihkan itu. Tolong tunggu sebentar…"

_Apa? Apa dia barusan bicara dalam bahasa yang kukenal?_

Author : _Ya iya, emang apa lagi? Aduh, pak… mungkin anda lelah _:')

Ting Tong!

Kurang dari lima menit, bel apatemennya berbunyi. Pasti gadis itu. Wah, dia lumayan cepat. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu nomor apartemen Kakashi? Ah, siapa peduli. Yang penting dia meminta maaf dengan benar dan membersihkan semua kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya dengan segera.

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Apa ada yang luka? Perlu ke rumah sakit?" Tanya gadis itu yang terlihat benar-benar khawatir dari dekat. Dan lebih lembut. Dan _flawless_. Dan cantik dengan perpaduan eropa-asia di wajahnya.

"Untungnya aku tidak berada di pinggiran balkon." Kakashi sudah cukup kebal dengan pesona gadis Jepang atau gadis mancanegara manapun. Tapi campuran? Mereka punya daya tarik tersendiri. Tentu saja Kakashi tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya secara langsung. Biasa, jaga _image_.

"Ah… syukurlah. Dimana tadi potku jatuh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbekal sebuah kantung plastik, sepasang sarung tangan karet dan sapu juga pengki kecil, gadis itu memungut setiap serpihan pot yang terserak kemana-mana, sementara Kakashi, duduk dan menikmati kopinya yang masih tersisa setengah dan sudah sedikit dingin.

"Kau bisa bahsa Jepang, apa kau orang Jepang?" Tanya Kakashi yang penasaran.

"Ayahku. Aku juga sempat tinggal di sana beberapa tahun. Kau dari Jepang?"

"Ya."

"Kelihatan."

_Apa? Apa maksudnya kelihatan? Apanya?_

"Wajah seperti itu. Mirip dengan karakter di anime." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

_Anime…? Anime katanya? Apa kau tidak lihat, aku ini super tampan? Matanya bermasalah._

Author : _itu pair-mu di sini. Jangan macem-macem, ah! Lagian, dia udah yang paling cantik. Percaya deh _;D

_Ada yang pernah bilang kamu mencurigakan nggak, thor?_

Author : …..?

"Selesai…" gadis itu mengikat kantung plastiknya. "Sudah bersih sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu. Kau sudah menghancurkan Lily yang kubeli dengan susah payah. Kau harus menggantinya."

"Ap…? Ah… maafkan aku. Akan kubelikan yang baru besok. Lily putih, kan?"

"Aku sudah tidak ingin bunga itu lagi. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Kau ingin namaku?"

"Bukan. Aku harus tahu namamu jadi aku bisa memanggilmu dengan lebih baik."

"Ruka."

"Ruka? Nama yang mudah diingat."

"Jadi kau ingin apa untuk mengganti bungamu?"

"Jadilah pemanduku selama seminggu."

"Pemandu?"

"Ya. Pemandu. Berhubung kau sepertinya sudah cukup lama tinggal di sini, kurasa kau akan membantu."

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis…"

Author : _Pfffft!_

"Aku bukannya tidak bisa, hanya saja… aku… belum lancar menggunakannya."

Author : BHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

_Sialan lu, thor!_

"Ckckck… seharusnya kau membawa seorang penerjemah bersamamu. Panggil aku saja kapan pun kau mau pergi."

"Nanti malam… makan malam denganku. Pilihkan tempat yang paling bagus dengan makanan paling enak."

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk makan di restoran mahal."

"Aku yang bayar. Tugasmu hanya mengantarkan saja. Hn?"

"Baiklah… Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>Halo minna :D *lambai-lambai bahagia*<strong>

**Huft...**

**saya akhirnya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama.**

**dengan cerita baru tentunya :D**

**Saya nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi.**

**saya terlalu senang bisa membuat cerita dan mempublish fict ini. :')**

**well, mungkin sekian dulu.**

**saya akan sangat senang kalau ada yang bersedia review, kritik, saran, komentar, request (kalo ada sih) untuk fict ini :)**

**_Merci _ :3**

**Salam,**

**BrightBlueFlower ~dengan penuh cinta~ :***


End file.
